Whiskey Kisses
by snakepit
Summary: Eren wasn't quite sure why he's always been so submissive. Maybe it was the alcohol. [Fluff. Oneshot. Lemons. Yaoi. ErenLevi/LeviEren.]


Pairing; Levi x Eren  
Anime; Attack on Titan  
Summary; Eren wasn't quite sure why he's always been so submissive. Maybe it was the alcohol.  
Disclaimer; Yaoi and language. I don't claim to own anything; the anime and characters belong to Hajime Isayama.

.*+*+*.

Whiskey Kisses

/ / /

Eren sighed before slumping wearily into a stool at the bar. He leaned his head against his propped elbow and ran his nimble fingers through his grimy black hair.

"Another."

He heard the familiar voice next to him slurring. He didn't even have to look to know it was his companion. It seemed even though he was off of Levi's leash, they still collided everywhere he went.

"Another."

It wasn't uncommon to hear soldiers coming in to drink their problems away, but his stern friend? Eren turned quietly to sit straight in his stool and peeked from the corner of his eye. It was sure enough Levi. He found himself rather curious of what he was drinking to forget.

"Another."

Curious now, he watched as the narrow eyed man downed another shot of what seemed like whiskey.

"You're quite the drinker aren't you?"

Those sharp eyes shot him a cold glare. "I don't want to hear it, dog." He hissed before turning to the new shot waiting in the crowd of empty shot glasses.

"Sorry, sweetie." A busty blond swung her hips, her face exhausted. Probably from dealing with Levi's drinking problem.  
She smiled and leaned against the bar; giving Eren the attention he had been waiting for. "What's your poison?"

"I'll take a strawberry daiquiri." Eren hadn't noticed Levi shiver at the way that word rolled off of Eren's natural tongue, but still feeling the need to; he covered it up with a throaty snicker, "What a gay drink."

Eren shrugged, "Well, would you look at that." He cooed in an as-a-matter-of-factly way.

Levi scoffed and downed his replaced shot before lifting it and signaling for another as the woman had sat Levi's drink down.

"So what exactly are you trying to forget?" Eren took the rounded glass between his fingers before quietly sipping at his sour drink. He twisted his face before smacking his lips quietly.

Levi twirled his drink in the small glass before gulping it down in one swift flick of the wrist.

"Actually," he sighed and sat his empty shot down with a thud, "I think I'm done for the night. But it seems I'm too drunk to carry myself home. Come." He placed a check flatly against the counter before he motioned Eren to follow. He stood from the dingy bar stool and made his way to the door.

Eren licked a bit of his frosty rum from the rim of the glass before stammering his way off the seat to follow his companion. It seems no matter how long of a leash he has he just can't get used to the idea of sitting when told to jump.

"Hey, you know I'm-"

"You're not my lap dog anymore, yes, I'm aware." Levi spoke firm and walked with his hands behind his back, and baffled Eren on how he could keep such an up-right composure. _Never letting his guard down_, Eren thought.

"How much did you have to drink?" he could feel his own head getting a bit fuzzy; one of the many flaws of being a lightweight drinker.

"I lost my count after ten."

Eren's eyed widened, "Ten?! Weren't you drinking-"

"Vodka," he looked back at Eren with a sly look in his eyes, "how nice of you to notice." He turned to face in front of him again.

They were now walking through the darkened streets of the Rose wall, safely. It had been weeks since either one of them were called out for an emergency and because of that it had been days since he had seen Mikasa. His stomach compressed at the thought of her name. It seemed no matter how many times he confessed to her she had some trouble understanding he couldn't change himself to be with her. It annoyed him at times, the way she was constantly at his feet.

He shook his head, pushing the feelings back.

"-to the least."

"I'm sorry, what?" Eren collided right into the short man that halted before him. "What the hell?" Eren's wide eyes were now locked with Levi's cutting glare.

"Wh-what?"

"I open up to you and this is how you acknowledge me." Levi sighed and before Eren had time to blink he could feel the thin leg sliding under his – stumbling him and sending him hurling towards the ground. He bit his tongue sharply as his head hit the stone ground.

Now on all fours, he cursed, placing a hand over his face as blood trickled from his tongue and overrun his speech.

"What the-" he clenched a hand over his mouth and swore between his fingers again. He stood quickly to meet Levi's cold glare once again. "What was that for?!" his hand still over his mouth muffled his speech, but his angered glare on Levi was still strong.

Levi watched as the panic brewed in the wide green eyes.

_How weak,_Levi mumbled so quietly Eren wasn't sure if he should react to the comment.

The older pushed the bloody hand from Eren's thin lips and pulled a handkerchief from his sleeve.

"You're making a mess." He mumbled as he – to Eren's surprise – gently wiped his face clean of any spilled blood. "There isn't even enough blood to cry over." He stated when he saw the reacted tears in Eren's eyes.

"Forgive me, I don't have nerves of steel." Eren grimaced at how ridiculous he sounded with a now swollen tongue.

"We'll see." Levi left his cloth in Eren's hands before turning back to his stroll.

Eren carefully tread behind, not too far but sure as hell not too close. He kept the blood stained cloth pressed firmly against the lump on his tongue.

"How drunk are you?"

"I'm not drunk at all. How drunk are you?"

Eren scoffed, followed by a wince of pain. "After all those drinks… you've got to be wasted."

"No, I'm quite alright." He said blandly before sighing heavily, "But you didn't hear me before, which is bothering me, to be honest."

"Well, then let's hear your wise words." Eren sneered before narrowing his eyes at the back of Levi's head.

Another sigh. "As I was saying…" the thin figure halted again, this time Eren mimicked the sudden stop. "Never mind. Here's my stop." Levi actually had a smirk split across his face that deeply frightened Eren to a completely new level. "Come in."

Despite the sceptical feeling in his body, Eren didn't hesitate to do as told. He watched as Levi pulled a single key from his uniform's inner pocket and unlocked the sturdy wooden door. He slowly stepped in behind the home-owner, careful not to even bring a dirt in behind him.

The house was small but neat – it looked almost like an apartment, especially considering it was connected to a hundred other rooms separated by only a stone wall. The stone floors were spotless and covered in a glossy coat, along with the walls. Six small candles laid spread out across the small room that was already lit before they entered.

"What a mess." Levi groaned as he silently picked at the dried wax sticking to his furniture. "Would you please get out of the doorway and shut the door? You're letting dirt blow right in."

Eren jumped to it frantically before he got himself into more trouble. Since his bleeding seemed to have subsided he placed the bloody handkerchief in his own pocket, already knowing that Levi wouldn't want it back.

"And don't get any blood on my floors."

Eren narrowed his eyes, a growl bubbling in his throat.

He opened his mouth, preparing a rude comment to bark at the shorter man. '_How dare you_' or, '_Stop being such an asshole_'. Something cheesy and unoriginal. The comment, however, died between his lips. He leaned against the wall and held his forehead in his palm; the dizziness in his head heightened. He must have groaned or made some distorted noise because Levi was supporting him up by his elbows before he knew it.

"You sound terrible, come sit down." He was led to a small sofa in the middle of the room. "Are you sure you're not the drunk one?"

Eren shook his head with a grim look coating his face. "I'm not… _drunk_." He looked up through his eyelashes to see the glare shining down on him. "Okay…" he sighed, "maybe I'm a little drunk."

Levi shook his head with a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "After one drink? What a curse."

Eren accompanied him with a returned smile. "I didn't even finish the drink." He rubbed his fingers in circular motions, darkness and glitter ebbed through his vision. The brunette groaned again, leaning his head to the back of the sofa.

"Do you want some ice?"

Eren shook his head.

_I want some Levi._

He shook his head immediately, making a complete fool out of himself. He locked glares with Levi who looked at him strangely, one of his brows arched. _Did I say that out loud?_ _What am I thinking? Where did that even come from?_

"Right, then." Levi crossed his arms and looked past the drunk on his couch. "I'm going to sleep. Sleep here for tonight. I don't trust you on the streets right now."

Eren internally cursed himself for being unsure if that comment was actually said. He figured it wasn't; he eased himself knowing it wasn't It wasn't... right? He held his head again, pressing past those matters and releasing a bark of a laugh. "_You_? Caring about _me_?"

"You're vital to our war." And with that, Levi turned the corner, disappearing behind the hallway walls; leaving Eren to sit on the couch with the room growing darker, shadows flickering around him. His smile before was now a deep frown. What answer did he really expect?

His eyes were heavier than his heart at the moment though and pushing everything desperately back from his thoughts; he leaned his head back again and lulled into a deep sleep.

.*+*+*.

_Eren._

_What?_

_Eren._

_What?!_

_Eren!_

"Huh…" he lifted himself off of the hard surface, grimacing when he realized he had been on the floor. "Where…" He sat on his knees and pondered until he recalled the night.

Levi's home. He suddenly felt safer about sleeping on the floor.

He placed his index finger in his ear, sitting up right on the floor now. His head was ringing and everything in his body felt broken. Eren shook his finger, trying to release some of the high pitched whining in his ear.

"Are you alright?"

He jumped at the sudden voice. Spinning around on his ass, he came face to face with an unclothed Levi. Unclothed, as in, only in some skimpy grey boxers.

"I-I'm fine, I just…" he held his head as he stood up; trying to control the violent shaking around him.

"Your drinking skills really _are_ pathetic."

He started to nod but found himself being shoved rather hard against a couch. His eyes squeezed shut by reaction. A loud groan slipped past his lips feeling his neck snap violently and his brain collided with his skull like a stone.

The pain was interrupted when he felt a small frame slipping onto his lap, suddenly straddled.

"Wh-… what are you…" Pain confused with the electric shock from Levi touching him, his heart pounded painfully and his breathing shallowed. Levi had wrapped his arms around Eren's small neck and their lips were only centimeters apart. He shivered at the warm breath ghosting over his lips.

"Undress."

And just like that he found his shirt being unbuttoned and his neck was enclosed with thin lips. His common sense wanted to scream out and shove off his slave driver, but his body was already aching at the neglect of pleasure he usually gave himself. It had been months since he had privacy.

His hands trailed over Levi's as he assisted in unclothing himself. He leaned his head back to give Levi better access; still confused at how sudden everything was moving. His shirt finally made its way to the floor but hungry hands fumbled at his belt now and didn't even give Eren time to help him before they were behind slid and jerked off. They made their way to his trembling knees before Levi scowled at him to get them off.

He fumbled them down with his feet and pursed his lips. Levi was exploring his torso with his tongue now and he wasn't quite sure on how to react to the foreign feelings. A few small whimpers slipped his tongue until he had finally made it to the hardened lump underneath his boxers.

He looked down with a sudden blush plaguing his cheeks. He bit his lip at the strange sight, a blurred Levi between his legs with his clothed member in his hand.

"What?" Levi suddenly averted his sharp eyes to the desperate emerald eyes looking down on him. "You think I'm going to suck you off?" He sneered before crawling back into the confused boy's lap, straddling his legs again. "Bend over."

"What?" Eren hissed as his lips were penetrated, his injuries were being teased with a warm tongue.

Levi rolled his hips against Eren's as he played his tongue against the swollen mouth; taking in the strawberry rum and metallic tang as if it were some kind of essence to save his life.

Eren wanted to cry out when his tongue was suckled. With strained tears in his eyes, he clenched the only thing available to grab. With Levi's ass in his hands he pulled him closer, only sending Levi's drive to a higher point and allowing him more unwanted access.

He faced the narrow eyes again, lips evacuated for only a moment. "I said bend over." Levi growled before another forceful kiss was given and Eren finally realized he was being tortured.

If that was the case, then why was he so hard?

Levi raised himself and watched as Eren obeyed him, leaning over the arm of the couch. A smirk placed on the dominant man's face as he sat on his knees behind the plump ass in front of him. As much as he'd love to tease and prod Eren, he didn't have the time. He noted that as he glanced up to the hanging clock. Just enough time to claim him; there'd be more time for later.

He pulled his own obnoxious cloth down before doing the same to his victimized lover. Another wave of heat fell over Eren as he buried his face into the fabric of the couch. He wasn't even given a warning before a slick finger was buried inside of him.

Gritting his teeth, he wondered what could have possibly been used for lube but wouldn't give in to Levi's devilish games any more than he already have. _Though, a warning would be appreciated_, he thought as he felt a second finger being forcefully pushed into his entrance. He groaned in pain, clenching the fabric in his fists.

"This is my first time, if you haven't noticed."

"No, I noticed." The man stated boldly.

And a third finger somehow made its way inside. He grimaced at the burning sensation between his legs that intensified along with the stinging pain at his backside. He opened his eyes from their tight close to admire everything spinning around him. His chest heaved with anxiety; unsure why.

"Please," he finally lowered his pride, "Be gentle, at least."

He was still unsure why this was even happening.

"No." One simple word. He opened his mouth to protest but yelped out a hoarse scream as he felt something much thicker sliding into him.

Past his drunkenness, he quickly realized. It was Levi's member inside of him, ripping him open and stretching him out. "Get out!" he bit harshly on the arm of the chair, his eyes now had a tic in them as tears began to form. Yet he could feel his shaft twitching at the groans emitting from Levi.

"I don't…" Levi's shaft twitched inside him, causing him to wince. "I don't think I can…" he breathed out softly before trailing his fingers up the boy's spine. With a slow exhale, Levi pushed his hips down farther, causing the smaller boy to fall onto his stomach.

"I can't… handle this, get out…" Eren now pleaded with tears in his eyes.

Levi leaned over and responded with a tight fist full of hair and teeth sunk into the tender flesh of Eren's neck which only caused him to cry out again. Slowly, he began bucking his hips until he found himself ramming into the tight entrance.

"Levi! Stop! Ah… ha… stop…" his cries slowly trailed off with the increased pain.

After three counted thrusts, he finally released his grip – both fist and teeth and instead pinned Eren's shoulders to the dingy couch. His hands slid down the hourglass figure before cupping each of Eren's cheeks – which he only spread to better access his penetration.

Eren's cries of pains heightened, muffled between the cushions. His hardened shaft was pressing painfully into the fabric; he was still unsure why he was even hard in the first place. This was the most painful thing he had ever experienced, regardless of his injuries fighting Titans.

Levi rolled his hips, Eren's cry of pain changed notes with a throaty moan following behind it. The man took note of this spot before pressing past it, deeper into the tight and warm entrance. His still-held smirk only widened when the green eyes flashed at him with a desperate tone set in them. He didn't deny his request as he pounded into the spot he memorized.

Eren cried with pleasure into the cushions, his stomach was pressed painfully into the springs and his erection had no breathing room. It didn't take Levi long to notice this, and with one swift movement, Levi had Eren straddling him backwards. As if it wasn't embarrassing enough before. Levi pressed his hips upwards, signaling his slave to do as told before.

He acknowledged by leaning forward and slowly bobbed his hips.

The rhythmic thrusts were uncoordinated and off balance, while Levi had to hold onto the bony hips to keep the brunette supported on top of him. He tickled his spine, dragging his stubby nails up and down it repeatedly. Digging his nails into Eren's ribcage, rocking him on his hips.

Once the position was comfortable enough the two had found a proper rhythm with which Eren fell onto Levi's hips when he lifted them. With the change of speed and the erotic moans becoming embarrassingly loud, Eren blushed intensely as he began pumping his own shaft. Levi dug his fingertips harshly into the frail hips and growled at the sight, sure to leave bruises in the morning.

Eren's cries of pleasures turned into one messy exhale of moans. He found himself ramming back down, trying to bury Levi inside of him. All the warmth in his body pinpointed and gathered into his abdomen. The elder's breath hitched, feeling the mutual heat gathering. With assistance, he pounded Eren onto him harshly before witnessing the younger's shaft spurting without warning. The sight alone sent him over the edge, pulling the brunette's back onto his chest and taking the neglected shaft into his hands to pump for what little time Eren had left to release.

Now tightly packed closely together, Levi accepted the essence that spurted from over Eren's shoulder, onto his cheek and joined him in a release. Eyes tightly closed, he thrusted his hips upwards, driving himself in deeper than before.

Eren groaned, the warm wet filling him and his own sprinkled his chest and dripped from his face.

With one last growl, Levi watched as Eren sat back up and with trembling legs, stood. The two exhaled in unison while the warmth of each other's bodies vacated one another.

Before he could say a word, Eren's weak knees had sent him to the floor. Levi picked himself up, pulling the brunette back up to eye level. "We clean up this mess and then we're heading out." He looked to the weak boy before slowly holding him all the way to the bathroom.

"Can you even fight?" He asked before setting the boy down on the edge of the tub and turning the knobs.

He shook his head honestly. Levi pulled a rag from the medical cabinet above the sink, taking it to his own face to wipe away Eren's now chilled liquid. He looked back to the trembling brunette, putting the rag to the running water before cleaning up the juvenile.

Levi sighed, putting the rag back under the water. "Then I suppose you'll have to wait for me to get back."


End file.
